User talk:Adamantoise
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rocky page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 01:23, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Do you know what mistake I made here? http://xdragoon.wikia.com/wiki/XGem I'm not sure why the info isn't appearing. Only the name shows. Randomguyhere (talk) 23:57, March 13, 2015 (UTC) : Thank you for the compliments and the help! I'm very relieved. Randomguyhere (talk) 02:29, March 14, 2015 (UTC) http://xdragoon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragons The image and species are not showing up. I'm not sure what I did incorrectly.Randomguyhere (talk) 04:33, March 14, 2015 (UTC) : Thank you for helping! It was intentional, but I forgot why. --Randomguyhere (talk) 05:11, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much for the logo! But I'm afraid I am not a site admin. You'll haveto notify Yuski about that. I'm merely an editor dedicated to my XDragoon fanhood. : I notified Yuski on XDragoon, DA, and FB. He's busy, I guess. So it ma be a while before I can contact him. Besides, I want to be his bud, not just a fanboy who asks for positions. If someone else found it fit that I become an admin, I would like that, but I'm not asking around. :: Thank you, but I'd rather not ask him behind his back. Would he be notified of that if it got adopted? Plus, I only got started two or three days ago. I've been making edits on http://wonka.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page%7CWonkapedia, but I've only been here since... Wednesday or Thursday methinks. It's his wikia, so I'll see if he messages me back in the future before I get a promotion. --Randomguyhere (talk) 22:01, March 14, 2015 (UTC) http://xdragoon.wikia.com/wiki/Rocky For some reason when one clicks edit on the regular mode, Hair Color shows up twice, once at the bottom. I don't know whether the problem iswithin "Rocky" or the template, but I have gone over it and cannot find the problem's source. Can this be fixed, please? Randomguyhere (talk) 22:59, March 14, 2015 (UTC) : It still appears in the LIST. The list that shows in regular mode, not source mode, when clicking the pencil or edit button on the Rocky template. I've checked the template page, I'vechecked the Rocky page, and I'm not sure why "Hair Color" is a different section from "HairColor"that appears at the bottom of the edit list. Randomguyhere (talk) 23:11, March 14, 2015 (UTC) :: Thank you ver--Randomguyhere (talk) 23:23, March 14, 2015 (UTC)y much! :::Rebboting what?--Randomguyhere (talk) 03:59, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Comic Have you read it? It gets better at chapter 3, and eventually you may be hooked. Just go to XDragoon.com. Go to the comics section, click the English flag at the top, and click on the XDragoon seires, and you'll be at chapter selection.Randomguyhere (talk) 03:44, March 15, 2015 (UTC) I downloaded a Nirvana file from Wikipedia that I planned on exporting to a new wikia of mine. However, I am unable to do so because I cannot find the folder that the file is under: AppData. I don't see it. ANd I went to mozilla support only to find out that deleting the file could slow down or halt my apps. What should I do? How do I find the file when attempting to export it? I need an answer ASAP. It's a bit personal.Randomguyhere (talk) 05:07, March 26, 2015 (UTC) The issue was resolved, actually. Thanks anyway, and I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I figured out I needed an app, "Ccleaner," to clean it out safely.--Randomguyhere (talk) 16:07, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Credit I was starting a grunge wikia, which may be too much for me to handle. Hehe. But that's not really the problem. Like the above message stated, I imported a file. How should I give the credit? How can give proper credits that with the visual or source editors?Randomguyhere (talk) 17:21, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Right Rail On the home page of my Flannel Manual wiki, the right rail isn't showing duing visual mode. Is there anyway to put it back up?Randomguyhere (talk) 22:47, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :I mean actually putting the section that allows me to put in templates, galleries, and categories in visual mode. It's not showing up during the editing. I want to add a slider, and I can find out how to do that in visual mode. I just can't do anything since the column on the right side will not appear. How can I put that back up? I'm not using sourc mode for sliders, because it takes too much time. ANd the fact I can't see it makes me uncomfortable.--Randomguyhere (talk) 23:01, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :: Nothing.--Randomguyhere (talk) 03:09, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I was able to add the slider by copying from Wonkapedia, but the problem remains. I can work around it, but I'm worried that this might be happening for new wikias. I checked the Punk-Rock Wiki (punk-rock.wikia.com) and the problem's there. I wonder if the site's glitching?--Randomguyhere (talk) 19:59, March 29, 2015 (UTC)